In the field of mass spectrometry, a sample is ionized, for example, with an electron beam or laser pulse and subjected to analysis to determine the mass-to-charge (m/z) ratio. If the electron beam or laser pulse has sufficient energy, the ion can fragment and the fragments can be analyzed to determine the structure of the original molecule. The analysis of nonvolatile molecules is typically enabled by dissolving the molecule in a great excess of another molecule followed by vaporization of the solvent using either electrospray or laser desorption methods. The gas phase molecule can then be ionized and analyzed.